


Whispers In the Walls

by barbiekait



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy gets a call from her friend Helen asking her to come to Mapleton to solve the mystery behind the hauntings at an old Victorian mansion. What's really going on up there? Can Nancy solve the case? Read and find out for yourself. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Simon and Schuster does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Haunted Mansion

Nancy Drew walked through the front door of her house after taking her dog, Togo, for a walk right when her cell phone rang. The call was from her good friend Helen Archer (formally Helen Corning). Nancy answered it.

"Hi Helen, how are you and Jim?" Nancy asked.

"Hi Nancy, me and Jim are both fine," Helen said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. So why exactly did you call? Is something wrong?"

"I hope not."

"What do you mean?"

There was a pause before Helen continued. "I got a case for you, Nancy."

Nancy was then filled with excitement. It's been two weeks since she had a mystery to solve and she was wondering when another one would come her way, and it looked like her wish has been granted.

"My old neighbor, Mrs. Ostrum, knew I was friends with you and that you're a detective so she asked me to call you and ask you to take on this mystery." Helen explained.

"What kind of mystery?" Nancy asked.

"A haunting," said Helen. "Mrs. Ostrum moved into a beautiful Victorian mansion in Mapleton after her husband died and is trying to turn it into a hotel. People up there have told her repeatedly that it's haunted. At first she didn't believe it but now she claims that a lot of strange things have been happening."

Nancy was intrigued. "What kind of strange things?"

"Well, one time she said she saw a man's shadow in the hallway, and another time when she was in the basement she said she saw the eight ball on the pool table roll into one of the pockets." Helen said.

After talking a few more minutes, Nancy agreed to take on Mrs. Ostrum's case. Later that night at dinner, Nancy told her father, Carson Drew, and their housekeeper, Hannah Gruen about the mystery. Mr. Drew said she can go. The next morning she called Bess and George and asked them if they'd like to come along, they said yes.

"This is should be fun." George said and Nancy nodded. They were already on their way to Mapleton in Nancy's car.

"I don't get you two. What is so fun about a haunted mansion filled with ghosts?" Bess asked.

"Bess, how many times do I have to tell you? There's no such thing as ghosts!" George said maybe a little louder than she had intended, but Bess didn't seem to mind very much. "Besides," George continued. "To Nancy, solving a mystery is always fun."

"Isn't Ned home from college?" Bess asked smiling at Nancy.

"Yes, he is." Nancy told with a smile on her face too. She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend, Ned Nickerson again. She hadn't seen him in a week and missed him like crazy.

Within an hour or two, the three girls made it to Mrs. Ostrum's mansion. It was old and run down and in massive need of repairs. The lawn was over flown with weeds and it looked like no one has lived here for years. Nancy walked up the steps of the front porch followed by her two friends and knocked on the door.


	2. Sounds Behind the Walls

After a few seconds, the door was opened by a woman in her mid thirty’s. She had long black hair, bags under her eyes, and she wore a purple t-shirt and jeans.

“Mrs. Ostrum?” Nancy asked.

“Yes?” she said.

“I’m Nancy Drew,” Nancy said. “This is Bess Marvin and George Fayne. Helen Archer sent us.”

“Oh, yes. Please come in.” Mrs. Ostrum said and opened the door wider for the girls to come in.

“I’m glad you came, considering the circumstances.” Mrs. Ostrum said once they were seated in the leaving room.

“We’d be worried if Nancy didn’t come, Mrs. Osrum.” George said and Bess tried not to laugh. Nancy smiled a little.

“I’ll help in any way I can.” Nancy said.

“Thank you, dear.” Mrs. Ostrum said, “You girls must be tired. I’ll show you to your rooms.” 

Nancy had a room to herself while Bess and George shared the room next to Nancy’s. Nancy got changed into pajamas (it was at least 10: 00 p.m.) and went to bed.

Nancy woke up with a start, then she looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand; it was 3:00 in the morning. Nancy heard something upstairs in the attic and got out of bed to check it out. When she was in the attic, no one was there, but the sound was louder. It was behind the wall.

Nancy pressed her ear to the wall, being as quiet as possible. Then suddenly, the sound stopped. I’ll look in to it in the morning. Nancy thought, then she went back to her room and went to bed.


	3. It's a Date

The next morning Nancy, Bess, and George meet Mrs. Ostrum for breakfast. Mrs. Ostrum said told the girls that some of valuables of hers were missing when she woke up. Nancy told them about what she heard in the attic, and asked Mrs. Ostrum if she could check out the attic for clues.

“Just do whatever you can to stop it.” Mrs. Ostrum said.

After breakfast Bess and George followed Nancy up the stairs toward the attic. When they got there George flipped the light switch on. The light flickered then went out.

“Seriously?” Bess said exasperated.

“Don’t worry, I got a flash light.” Nancy said pulling a flashlight from her back pocket.

The attic was littered with boxes, old trunks, and cob webs. Nancy kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. After searching the attic for two minutes, Bess gave up.

“Nancy, I don’t think we’ll find anything. Maybe the noises you heard were just your imagination.” Bess said.

“It’s never just my imagination, Bess.” Nancy said,

George was quite for most of their search. She was knocking on the walls in one corner of the room. Nancy did the same. Nancy and George kept knocking on the walls of the attic until the knocking sound on one of the walls sounded different. Nancy began pushing against the wall trying to get it to move, then her cell phone began to ring causing the three girls jump. Nancy went downstairs to answer the phone.

“Hello, Ned.” said Nancy with a smile forming on her face.

“Hey, Nance. Hannah said you solving a mystery in Mapleton. What’s the case?” Ned asked.

“This woman, Mrs. Ostrum is an old neighbor of my friend Helen. People seem to think her house is haunted. And apparently some of her valuables are missing.” Nancy explained.

“How are they missing? Do you think she could’ve just replaced them?”

“Maybe, but if not then that could explain why I heard something behind the attic walls last night. It sounded like someone was on the other side of the wall.”

“Well. Keep me updated on what’s going on up there. And maybe we can finally go on our date.” Ned said.

“Sounds great. I’ll let you know when I have time.”

“It’s a date. Bye, Nancy.”

“Bye, Ned.” Then Nancy hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do to NaNoWriMo I don't know when I'll update, but I'll do so as soon as I can.


End file.
